1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable free-standing support structures in playing multiple athletic ball games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many athletic ball games, for both swimming pool and yard, require supporting structures for nets, baskets, balls and/or goals. These structures must be given dimensions and require the associated nets, baskets, or goals to be deployed at various heights. The supporting structures that are currently available lack some or all of the characteristics of being free-standing, portable, stable, durable, disassembleable, removable, and multifunctional.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved multi-functional supporting structure for elements necessary for the play of athletic ball games, such supporting structure combining the feature of being free-standing, portable, stable, durable, disassembleable, and removable. It is a further feature of the present invention to utilize plastic polyvinylchloride pipe and joints to accomplish the above goals.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved structure for the above purposes, having stability by permitting ballasting of the structure by filling designated units of pipe with a ballasting material, preferably water.
It is yet a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved structure for the above purposes that are easy to disassemble and are portable by providing accessible and functional drains for the ballasting material such that the ballasting material may be easily added after the structure is in position and easily drained before the unit is carried away.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved structure for the above purposes, many of the joints being secured with glue such that the joints do not leak ballasting material.
It is yet a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved single structure for the above purposes that is ameanable to the play of at least two water sport games.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved structure for the above purpose having structural configurations of the support of athletic games where the structural configurations are dimensioned at less than regulation size for the play of younger children.